


遇见陌生人

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disfigurement, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>面具落下时，史蒂夫退缩了。<br/>他永远不会原谅自己。</p>
            </blockquote>





	遇见陌生人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Will Meet a Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300643) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> 未校对

最初有他们两个。

两个资产。两名士兵。一个是美国人，另一个是法国人。美国人被训练为狙击手，法国人专司侦查活动和近身肉搏。二者都因左拉博士的努力大有提高。1945年，两人都出于调试阶段的初期。

本意是作为一个组合使用他们。狙击手和间谍。随后出现了一个小插曲。二人被留在同一个房间里过久。他们不知道以何种方法进行了密谋，尽管法国人那时早已咬断了自己的舌头。

他们密谋，随后他们攻击了进入房间的技术人员。他们被惩罚。他们被殴打。那个法国人，一如既往，被打得更狠且更久。这一次，太久了。那夜他没能活下来。

官方说法，没理由对法国人的殴打要更加严厉。官方说法，没理由技术人员们有时会给美国人几口水，他的管理员偶尔会塞给他一片巧克力。官方说法，没理由美国人的训练进度表里存在优待。官方说法，那人的死根本不该发生。

非官方说法，法国人是个丑陋的人，而美国人很美。

当人们电击法国人时，当他痛苦地挣扎痉挛时，当他失禁时，当他的胸廓被切开时，当他躺在自己的那团脏乱里时，当他尖叫着喊‘妈妈’时，当他夜里在牢房里哭泣时，人们会反感厌恶。人们更用力地殴打他。杀死法国人的那些守卫承认，在被询问时，承认终结那个东西的痛苦的确给了他们某种满足感。

美国人就完全是另一回事了。他看起来就像个万人迷，所以人们伤害他时会感觉自己成了电影里的反派。人们想要站在他一边。看着他疼痛令人痛苦。人们会为他担忧。

人们会想到他可怜的母亲。

如果只有他一个，这一点也许永远不会有人注意到。他的训练进行得很好。但，法国人的死令美国人的脸蛋问题引起了理事们的注意。它是如何软化人们倾向他。它是如何让人们好奇他是否活该被这样对待。

理事们说：“处理掉。”

*

面具落下时史蒂夫退缩了。

他永远不会原谅自己。

*

“巴克。”史蒂夫对着门说。“拜托。就一分钟？”

悄无声息。

“求你，来吧。就一杯咖啡。我已经好几天没看到你了。”

门开了。巴基一秒钟就穿过了们，离史蒂夫几寸距离，几乎胸口贴着胸口。他的头发向后梳起，光线在他脸上闪烁。史蒂夫瑟缩了。

“是呀。”巴基说。“我想也是，老兄。”

*

他的鼻子弯曲，贴向左侧。他的眼皮半垂在右眼上。一道厚厚的白色伤疤从他的左嘴角扭曲而上。他出门时，人们会当当街盯着他看，他通常不出门。他通常会在他们住的楼顶上闲逛，在那里他建了一个花园，搬来了塑料桶和一点木料，还有袋装花盆土。他在那里种了西红柿、黄瓜、黄辣椒。

也许他喜欢那花园。也许他只是在消磨时间。

有一天，他悄悄走到史蒂夫身后，脸扭向一边，头发遮着眼睛，然后给他看了自己掌心里托着的一颗完美的红番茄。他的指甲里沾着厚厚的泥土。

“是你种的吗？”

“是啊。”

现在，他很羞涩，令人痛苦的羞涩。他无法直视史蒂夫的眼睛。有人过来时，他会躲进自己房间里，直到他们离开。

“家居先生。”史蒂夫说，然后揉乱了巴基的头发。巴克像听到了一声枪响一样突然跳了一下。

*

山姆第一次看到他时当场脸色煞白，明显到伤心甚至透过巴基平静无波的新面孔显现了出来。山姆立刻道歉，相聚的剩余部分进行顺利。有那么一刻，巴基在微笑。接下来史蒂夫花了整晚的时间试图画出那个新的笑容，试图弄明白它怪异又不对称的突然弯曲。右嘴角的甜蜜，左嘴角的苦涩扭曲。

*

巴基用史蒂夫每次去杂货店后攒下的塑料购物袋从房顶上运下来番茄和黄瓜。史蒂夫有时候会对着它们吸吸鼻子，惊讶于一个蔬菜容器居然能如此的像阳光的味道。

史蒂夫用巴基种的蔬菜、橄榄油和大块的羊乳酪起司做出大碗的沙拉，然后他们塞饱自己，用巴基烤的面包抹起果汁，那面包是自1941年后尝起来最像家的东西。

*

当史蒂夫走出家门走入俗世时，感觉很不一样，就好像他又进行了一次时空跳跃。他站在一间杂货店里，看着那些包装、精心的设计、厚厚的保护塑料层。他花了二十分钟寻找味道不太强烈的肥皂。来到街上，他被一块广告吓到了。模特很美。她白色的牙齿每个至少都有一英尺高。

*

巴基正站在窗边看着雨水从玻璃上涓涓流淌。史蒂夫将他的头发拨到一侧，吻了他的后脖颈。

巴基的后部紧绷起来。“你在干什么啊，老兄？”

“勾引你。”他又亲吻了巴基的脖子。“我是说，计划是这样。可我还没看到任何结果呢。”

巴基没有转身。“这是一出恶作剧吗？”

“呃哦。就是我。滑稽的美国老队长。总是恶作剧别人。但求博君一笑，如我常说的。”

巴克微微转头，斜眼看着他。“这是不是很讽刺？你‘折床单’了自己的床只是为胡搞我，你这个瘦皮猴。”【注释1】‘short-sheeted the bed’一种恶作剧。

“哦，说的对。”史蒂夫说。“你真了解我。”这件事曾一直是个极具战略优势的恶作剧：史蒂夫仍然为此而自豪。

“我当然他妈的了解你。”

“你是这世上唯一了解我的人。”

“想跟某人睡，这是个操蛋的理由，史蒂夫。”

“自1936年开始我就爱着你。”

停顿。只剩雨点敲击在玻璃的声音。

“胜你一筹，老兄。1935年。”

*

“你跟谁滚了床单，是吧？”娜塔莎说。“你整个人都在发光。”

史蒂夫露齿一笑，红着脸，低下头。“这是个人隐私。”他说。

她微笑看着他。“嗯哼。所以谁是那个幸运的女士？”

他眨眨眼。看着。“呃。是巴基。”

她皱起眉。“巴基？”

他能感觉到自己的脸在发烫。“我跟你说过早战争之前我就爱着他。”

“好吧。”她说。“他看起来跟战争之前有很大的区别。”

他推开椅子站起身，力道大到他的咖啡杯都翻倒了。

“史蒂夫。”她说道，波澜不惊。“他需要的是一个看着他时不会渴望曾经的他的人。”

史蒂夫扶起自己的咖啡杯。他用纸巾擦干净桌面。“说实话，”他说道，“我所求的只是他能回过头。”

*

他们第一次发生性关系时，巴基姿势就像一只猫，脸埋进枕头里，撅起屁股，然后说，“来吧，趁我还没老死，小混蛋。”第二次，他们是69（姿势）。第三次，巴基用嘴巴打开史蒂夫，然后贴在他身后对他做爱，就好像那是他们的新婚之夜。第四次，史蒂夫坐在沙发上，看着巴基的屁股在他的家伙上跃动，努力想维持超过一分钟。

他花了超过一个月才意识到他们从没有脸对脸做爱过，他们只在黑暗中接吻。

*

“你说我妈会认得我吗？”

有时候巴基会有某种口音。一点点轻快，童年早期的遗存。五岁时，他会过来玩。他与史蒂夫相遇时他还是个爱尔兰小淘气，大大的蓝眼睛，狂野的深色头发，总是一头扎进与美国小孩的打斗里。那时候他们六岁，他们会在史蒂夫安静的公寓后屋里假扮医生，脱掉彼此的衣服，听彼此的心脏。史蒂夫给了巴基一个残忍的病状预测：巴克，不熟悉医生，告诉史蒂夫如果他乖乖吃茶不吵闹，他会很快好起来。史蒂夫说：“你不吃茶，你‘喝’茶。”巴基突然大哭起来。

史蒂夫教巴克怎么说美国话。巴克教史蒂夫如何踢一个人的蛋蛋然后逃走。

此刻，那种爱尔兰土腔从床上那个潮湿的洞里传来，巴克的脸藏在被单之下。

“她当然会认得。”史蒂夫说道，虽然他也不是百分百肯定。现在的巴克看起来那样的不同。“我认出你了，不是吗？”

巴克呼哧喘了口气。他的鼻子阻碍了他的呼吸，而后一场事故中某种毒气毁了他的喉咙和肺。他的嗓音听起来就像他正开车碾过砾石。“你用了一分钟。”他说，那声最轻的一点嘶哑。

“三十秒。”史蒂夫反驳。“你还是你，巴克。”

“不。”巴基说。“不。他很英俊。”

*

“他们对我这样做时，我很庆幸。”

他们正吃着撒上了粗粒原糖的木莓和奶油。木莓还是热的，刚刚摘下。它们在史蒂夫嘴里变成了沙。“什么？”

“他们弄坏我的脸的时候。我很庆幸不是更糟糕的事。我并没考虑，你知道，‘社交后果’。”他舔掉勺背上的奶油。他正斜坐着，避开桌子，避开史蒂夫，对着房门。“之后事情变糟了很多。他们变得，你知道的。更残忍。一旦我变丑后。”他停下。勺子刮过碗底。“我真的不怪他们。”他小心翼翼地将碗放到桌上。现在他总是非常小心。“从好的方面说，没人再想操我了。”

*

史蒂夫缠着巴克穿上领尖带扣的衬衫和宽松的长裤，走出公寓，走进一间豪华餐厅。并不是特别豪华，但也不是凌晨两点在某个肮脏的24小时小餐馆，那种巴基一般唯一愿意去的地方。但现在他们在这个舒适度意大利餐厅里，在一个雅座里，这样巴基无法躲藏了。史蒂夫用一只脚蹭着巴基的脚踝，赢得了一个扭曲的小微笑。他穿着一件海军蓝的衬衫。它令他的双眼看起来特别蓝。

“你看起来很棒。”

巴克哼了声。

“是真的。你真的很棒。我一直想看到你穿上你的那些晚礼服。”

“给猪涂口红。”巴克咕哝了句，拿起自己的菜单。

在接下来的几分钟里，史蒂夫哄得他心情好起来，在巴克在他们的开胃菜到达前喝的两杯马丁尼酒的帮助下。他正在讲笑话，在史蒂夫看着他时迎着史蒂夫的眼睛。史蒂夫将他们的脚踝圈在一起，说，“嗨。”

“什么？”

“我为你发了疯。”

巴克红了脸。那道伤疤突像一条苍白的河般突显出来。“是呀，好吧。对你也是。”

“你真罗曼蒂克。”

“恶，你可以省省了，我可是很罗曼蒂克的。”

“哦，是吗？”

“是呀。”他站起身，将餐巾丢在椅子里。“我已经计划在接下来的45秒里跟小便池亲亲来一场亲密约会了。”

史蒂夫傻笑地看着他离开的背影，这时候服务生来收他们的开胃菜盘子，问起美国队长是不是正与伤残士兵计划合作。史蒂夫的确正在跟他们合作，他也很乐意谈论此事，但随着谈话的发展，他理解了。这个孩子指的是巴克。

他吞吞口水，努力保持嗓音平稳。“我的约会对象与此组织无关。”

那个孩子急忙道歉。巴克从洗手间回来了。“嗨，宝贝儿。”史蒂夫说。

巴克挑起一道眉毛，在史蒂夫和那孩子之间看了看。“嗨，绒布兔儿。”他说道，以某种粗粝的机械人声。那孩子看了他一眼，立刻瑟缩了。巴克咧嘴一笑。那笑容很吓人，在他脸上。他看起来就像是蝙蝠侠里的某个反派。“小心点，小朋友。”他说。“你要是总那么皱起脸，它会就那样僵住的。”

*

史蒂夫看着巴克在房顶上闲逛。他正在摆弄他种的那些玫瑰，剪下一些开得最漂亮的。现在天气变凉爽了，微风扬起。已经九月了。巴克一直在说着南瓜。

等巴克弄完了，他将玫瑰花塞到史蒂夫面前，就好像它们是一张史蒂夫落在杂货店里的收据。

史蒂夫眨眨眼。“给我的？”

“我没看到周围有别人。”

史蒂夫小心翼翼地接过花，惊讶于它们，它们令人陶醉的香气，那黑丝绒般的花瓣。这是平生第一次有人送给他花。

“跟我结婚。”

巴基大笑起来，就像一扇扭曲的门在吱嘎关闭。“不。”

*

“跟我结婚。”他们吃玉米片时史蒂夫说。“跟我结婚。”他们枪击某个九头蛇监狱的余党时他说。“跟我结婚。”在审讯室外他说。

“不。”巴基说。“不，老兄。没门儿。永不。永远不。”

通常史蒂夫负责审讯。他的体型能威吓到人们，而他的身份似乎可以让他们畏缩。他完全就是，托尼说，一个失望的国民爸爸。

可他无法撬开这家伙的嘴。他做不到。他自己的失望正在令他变得渺小。他感觉自己肺里嘎嘎作响，背上抽搐。

巴基走进来。他正用一把战术匕首清理着指甲。

“嗨，你好。”他对那个九头蛇特工说道。他咧嘴一笑。他的脸就是一张面具。“我听说你想见见坏警察。”

史蒂夫离开，这样他就不必看着了。

*

作为一名复仇者时，巴克会带面具。面具遮住了他的整个上半张脸，只露出了嘴巴。他不停地工作，志愿参加一个又一个任务。他的伤疤像蒲公英一样不断增加重叠。他杀，杀，杀。他在深夜回家，在史蒂夫背后躺下。

一天早晨，史蒂夫醒来发现他还在那里，衣裳整齐，面具还在脸上。他的双膝曲起贴着胸膛。结疤的嘴唇含着金属拇指。

*

巴基试图翻过史蒂夫让他俯卧。史蒂夫说：“不。拜托，巴克。我想能吻你。”

巴克犹豫了一下。说：“闭上眼。”

史蒂夫闭上双眼。巴克操他。他们接吻。“闭着眼。”巴克低语着。“闭着眼，老兄。别睁开。”

史蒂夫朝他伸出双手。他努力想象他的脸孔。蓝色的双眼，柔软的嘴唇。他高潮了，随后他感觉到巴基也高潮了，然后他睁开双眼。巴基的脸毫无遮掩、脆弱、及其丑陋。是一幅地图，一座史蒂夫离开又回归的城市，一个被摧毁又重新建起的地方。新鲜，熟悉，几乎认不出。

巴基发现他在看。他畏缩躲避。他站起身，穿上衣服。他走了。

*

史蒂夫寻找他。他走过街道。他在那些24小时的小餐馆里游荡。他坐在房顶上，手指插进泥土里。他给玫瑰花浇水，那些花正在慢慢凋零，它们的花瓣随着气温不断掉落。他等待着。

*

五天后，将近午夜时他听到巴基的钥匙喳地一声落在厨台上。他出去堵住他。

“你是个混蛋。”他说。

巴克说：“我是个怪物。”

“不，只是个混蛋。”他将手放到巴克的脸颊上，将巴基的脸转向他。“跟我结婚。”他说。

巴克瞪大双眼。吞咽了一下。说：“好。”

*

没有隆重的仪式。没有宴请宾客。只有他们两个人、文件和法官。史蒂夫不得不搂住巴基，确保他稳定，确保他在那里。当史蒂夫将戒指戴到他的手指上时，巴克开始哭，眼泪奇异地沿着他脸上那荒凉的风景蜿蜒而下。

“这是我的丈夫。”史蒂夫这样说，在派对上，在银行里，在杂货店。眼眉挑起。他们目瞪口呆。他们的微笑冻结。

“哦，”他们都会说。“哦。”

*

 巴克在花园里找到了一只蝶蛹。他给史蒂夫看。“人们觉得这就像个旅馆房间什么的。”他说。“就好像毛虫舒舒服服地呆在那里长出翅膀。其实并不是。毛虫会化掉，变成他妈的虫子汤。从前的一切一点都留不下。变成一坨恶心的屎。一只蝶蛹就像一台绞肉机。”“我觉得不错。”史蒂夫说，想起了砰然关闭的金属门。“所有的那些可能性。它可能会变成任何东西。一只蝴蝶。一头大象。美国队长。”

 巴克侧脸看了他一眼，然后对他小小地咧嘴一笑。“我觉得科学可不是这样的，老兄。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“我什么时候让这件事阻挡过我？”

*

第五次巴基的鼾声吵醒史蒂夫后，他们讨论了这件事。

“你会呼吸得更顺畅。”史蒂夫说。他看着巴基摆弄着他的新葡萄架。“你能跑得更久。你能睡整夜的觉。”

“我怕得要死。”巴克说。“我害怕让他们切开我。”

“我会陪着你。我会穿上制服，瞪着每个碰你的人。”

巴克大笑起来。“我的英雄。”他皱眉看着葡萄藤，又往架上绑了一点。“我会看起来不一样，等他们弄完之后。”

史蒂夫帮他固定好葡萄藤。他说：“你每天看起来都不一样。”

*

巴克将绷带保留了一周时间，一个人在卫生间里更换它们。然后，一天早晨，他穿着牛仔裤和T恤衫走进厨房，他的双脚和脸孔都裸露在外。

他的眼皮垂着。他的嘴唇扭曲。他的鼻子直了，对称又满是伤痕。

这并不是他最初的脸孔。也不是第二张。不英俊，也不丑陋。是全新的东西。

“所以？”巴克说着。给他了他一个扭曲的笑容。“我是只美天鹅了吗？”

“你真帅。”史蒂夫说。“难怪我会跟你结婚。”然后又说：“咖啡？”

“谢了，兄弟。”巴克说，随后去取咖啡杯时用带着牙膏清新的嘴唇亲吻了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫看着他拖拉着步子，切开一根香蕉，给自己倒上玉米片。他看着那张陌生的熟悉脸庞。他想到了那个蝶蛹，汤被搅动。一只蝴蝶的翅膀，一根象鼻，一面盾牌。


End file.
